The Titans' Sports Challenge
by Teen Warrior
Summary: The heroic teens have defied the odds as they fought strong, evil villains. But what if they come across their greatest challenge...bowling?


**Hello! This is a crazy person who wants to TAKE OVER THE WORLD AS A COW! MOO-WA-HA-HA!**

**Robin: Um… okay.**

**Beast Boy: Will you make people be vegetarian?**

**Me: NOO! I love hamburgers too much.**

**B.B.: [gasps]**

**Cyborg: Boo-yah! NON-VEGANS RULE!**

**Starfire: Hooray!**

**Raven: I'll just say the disclaimer so you can start. Apparently this whippersnapper doesn't own the Teen Titans only the idea of superheroes being fails at sports.**

**Me: Seriously what's with the whippersnapper? Vegeta from Dragon Ball called me that too! Why?**

**Robin: [anime sweat drop] Please start.**

It was an ordinary day at Titans Tower. Raven was reading, Robin was listening to heavy metal, Starfire hugged Silkie, and Beast Boy and Cyborg played Super Alien Race 3**[A/N Don't ask.]. **The boys were on the last lap. Beast Boy was in the lead and was prepared to win. Suddenly, Cyborg shot him with an alien squid cannon and passed Beast Boy, winning the game.

"NOOOO! WHY, WHY, WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE TO CYBORG!" Beast Boy howled as he coughed up his five bucks to Cyborg, who was grinning triumphantly.

"Maybe you're just not a good gamer." Raven replied in her usual monotone voice. Beast Boy glared at her.

"Hurray friend Cyborg! We must celebrate your victory!" Starfire cheered.

Robin suddenly got an idea. "How about we go bowling? We haven't gone bowling in a while."

"COOL!" Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg yelled happily.

Raven looked up from her book. "Fine." she answered without emotion.

"Alright Titans! TO THE T- CAR!" Robin shouted.

The Titans drove up to the Jump City Bowling Alley. The place was filled with laughing teenagers and annoyed employees. It was like every normal bowling alley. The Titans exited the T-Car and walked inside.

A college-aged employee with acne on his face asked for their shoe sizes. As the Titans put on their bowling shoes [Cyborg didn't because his feet are too big.], Robin quickly explained to Starfire the basic rules.

"So you just put your index and middle fingers in the top two holes and your thumb in the bottom hole and underhand throw it so it rolls towards the pins. Whoever hits the most pins wins." Robin finished.

Starfire clapped excitedly. "This shall be most excellent indeed!"

Raven studied the shoes. "I look like a clown."

Beast Boy laughed. "That's the idea!"

Raven glared at him with glowing white eyes. He stopped laughing.

Cyborg chuckled at the two. "I wouldn't be laughing B.B. You're the one whose green!"

They headed to Alley 4. The Teen Titans entered their names in the machine and Cyborg went first. He grabbed a 15-pound bowling ball and stepped in position. Once he swung the ball he accidentally triggered his Sonic Cannon. The blast incinerated the bowling pins.

"Heh, heh… I got a strike!" Cyborg smiled weakly.

The college-aged employee came up to them angrily. "Seriously man. Not cool. You get another chance. You're gonna have to pay for this."

"We'll pay after we finish our game. We swear." Robin said. The employee huffed and walked away.

"Let's try not to blow things up, shall we?" Raven said, rolling her eyes.

The Titans muttered in agreement. It was Starfire's turn. She tried to follow Robin's directions but got a gutter ball. A sandy-haired boy in the next alley got a strike. He and his friends cheered in excitement. Starfire got angry and upset.

"DUMB BOWLING I DESPISE YOU!" Starfire yelled in fury as she blasted the bowling ball with her star bolts, annihilating the poor bowling ball. The Titans flinched when they remembered they had already messed up.

"Um Star it's okay to get a gutter ball it's your first time." Beast Boy calmly told Starfire.

"He isn't very forgiving." Cyborg grimaced as the employee came again.

"You're freaking out my customers and ruining the bowling alley. Get out." the employee harshly told the Titans.

"Please let us stay. I will control my frustration next time." Starfire asked pleadingly to the employee.

His expression softened. "One more chance. Don't blow it." He walked back to the entrance where he tried to tell a hysterical lady that her poodle wasn't supposed to be at the bowling alley.

"Alright Raven. You're up!" Robin said._ Hopefully SHE won't mess up. _Robin thought hopefully.

Raven lifted the bowling ball with her powers. The ball was encased in black energy. "I don't want to touch this. A lot of people have touched this and I don't want their germs." she replied to their confused faces.

Beast Boy grabbed the ball before she could throw it. "That's sooo not fair!"

Raven sighed. "You can use YOUR powers, Beast Boy."

"Yeah but none of the animal's fingers or claws can fit through the holes or get a hold of the bowling ball." Beast Boy whined like a kindergartener.

"That's it. Let go." Raven replied in an annoyed tone.

"No!"

"You little weasel!"

Beast Boy turned into a green, little weasel. Then he changed back. "Actually I AM a weasel!"

"Not funny!"

Robin started to get really mad. "STOP!" Robin yelled at them. They didn't listen to him and continued their tug-o-war.

Furious, Robin took out his bo staff and swung it to the bowling ball. At the last moment Raven took the bowling ball and the staff broke the wooden floor. The Titans gawked at the massive hole. The employee stomped his feet towards the super teens.

"Whoops?" the Boy Wonder mumbled to the employee.

"First you destroy pins, the alien girl blasts a bowling ball, you make a giant hole in the floor and ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHOOPS?" the employee shouted. The customers eyes widened in surprise and they fled from the scene as the Teen Titans were left to deal with the enraged man.

"PAY UP AND NEVER COME BACK!" the employee demanded.

Cyborg pulled out his wallet. All he had was a dime and a gift card for Jamba Juice.

"Do ya like smoothies?" he asked hesitantly.

The acne-faced man glowered at them. "If you don't have the money then I have a special plan for you to pay of your debts!"

The Titans groaned as they cleaned up the bowling alley.

"Ew… guys you do NOT wanna know what people do in bowling alley bathrooms!" Beast Boy moaned as he scrubbed the toilets. "And some people don't even flush!"

"Mopping this floor pains my back, friends. I fear I shall be hunched from this tiresome work." Starfire remarked as she rubbed her back.

"Speak for yourself. The shoes aren't even organized and the floor smells like sweaty socks that hasn't been washed in years." Raven muttered as the stench suffocated her.

"People are so disgusting!" Robin grumbled. "Look at this piece of gum on the bottom of the table! It has blood and a tooth in it!"

"Yo! Dig this!" Cyborg yelped. "The machine that puts the bowling pins on the ground is so dusty and out of date!"

"KEEP WORKING YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS!" the employee snapped at the exhausted teenagers. "YOU STILL HAVEN'T PAYED OF YOUR DEBT! YOU STILL HAVE 10 MORE HOURS OF WORK!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

**This story is dedicated to my friends, cousins, and brother who were all [pretty much] bad at bowling. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think! **


End file.
